Storm in the TARDIS
by AmityClary2020
Summary: I've been told that I am beautiful, but I'm just an ordinary girl. No I take that back. I'm an EXTRA ordinary girl. I'm a girl with a secret. I've been places and seen things nobody has seen before. I have seen something bigger on the inside and have a phone with a signal in every galaxy, and you can too. This is the story of a normal girl who had her life changed for good. Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my Doctor Who fan fiction. I hope you enjoy! Hehe, not much to say. DICLAIMER, I don't own the Doctor or Jenny. Btw this is David Tennet**

I've been told by _many _people I'm beautiful, but truly, I'm just an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl with no father. A step-father maybe, but it's never the same. Never being sure if he's gonna walk right onto the door step, and take you some place wonderful. Or maybe horrid.

The sun glitters through the trees, giving off a blinding light. I face plant onto the hammock rocking back and forth at the momentum of my fall.

My younger step-brother and step-sister play lacrosse with my _real _grandfather in the back yard. I hear them yelling at each other and grandpa trying to calm them down. That's the problem with younger siblings is that they get in fights over nothing.

"Hey sweetie," real-mom plops down onto the hammock upsetting the balance, causing me to fly into the air, and hit my nose, for the second time, on the outside bed.

"Sorry!" she apologizes, "Don't worry about it," I mumble through the thick, green and white, fabric. "Well, today I have some friends coming out for dinner with us, at 6:30." I check my watch. 30 minutes from now they'll arrive, "So, I need you to go get cleaned up." I moan, trudging up into my room. "Remember! It's fancy!"

_27 minutes later…_

I came downstairs, a lilac and gray dress on, longer in the back, sorter in the front, and sliver high heels that match my eyes. My curly chocolate hair is pulled back into a bun, but a few curls stray out.

The doorbell blares to life and mom rushes to the door. In comes a blond haired girl and a tall dark-haired man, "Hello! Come in Doctor!" mom ushers the blonde and the "Doctor" into the house.

Blonde's eyes meet mine, and I really take her in, she has icy blue eyes, and well, blond hair that tumbles down to her shoulders. She is my age, 18, or at least looks that way. Then her hand thrusts out and say, "Hi, I'm Jenny Smith." I take her hand, "Celia Morris." I should say Celia Greyson, for that is mom and step-dad's surname, but I has and never will be mine.

"Celia, meet Doctor John Smith." Mom gestures to the tall dark-haired man. Well, I shouldn't say _dark _haired, but the thing is, his hair is the same shade as mine. Like milk-chocolate. "Hello." He says and I repeat the same to him, shaking his hand as well.

"Well," mom's hands clap together, "Now that we know one-another, let's get going." "Wait, what about Hanna, Jackson, Grandpa, and," I wince like calling step-daddy dad is the hardest thing in the world, "dad? Are they not coming?" "No, it's just us." And thus the night begins.

"So, Celia, what are your favorite things to do?" Dr. Smith asks me, "I love painting and reading. I also have this _crazy _love for space and Science Fiction." Mom sighs, "She won't shut up about it. It's starting to worry me." I glare at mom and she throws her hands up in surrender, "I don't talk about it _that _much." "Really?" she questions, "Your art teacher told me that you always incorporated some sort of space creature into your art work."

Dr. Smith snaps into attention, "What sort of space creatures?" "She draws stuff that looks like giant pepper shakers with a toilet plunger and a whisk, she also drew a stone angel." Dr. Smith goes white as a sheet, "What exactly do you call those and how did you find out about them?" "Uh, I have dreams, they, um, tend to appear in them. Also I saw throughout the dream that the 'pepper shakers" are Daleks and the angels are Weeping Angels."

_After Dinner_

"Celia?" Jenny waves her hand in my face almost as if she's trying to see if I'm alive, "Yeah, sorry, I'll be right back." I walk out of my room, looking at my feet, now free from high heels. They hit the stairs going down one step at a time, as quietly as possible. The twins, Hanna and Jackson, were asleep down the hall.

"No, Doctor, I will not let you do this." "Isolde, please understand, this isn't something she can go her whole life without knowing." I hear murmurs coming from my destination, the kitchen, "What isn't something I can't go my whole life without knowing?" I demand from the doorway, "It's nothing sweetie, what are you doing anyways?" Isolde, or mom, reaches out for my arm but I jerk it out of the way. "No, _mom, _this isn't nothing, I don't think so, and I don't think Dr. Smith, here, does too." Smith sighs then the words pour out of his mouth, and I feel like I'm Luke Skywalker, "Celia, I am your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jenny or the Doctor. Also, the name Isolde was given to me by Issi Herondale. (If you have read The Mortal Instruments check out her story!) Also, I am running out of name ideas so if you would like to I would really enjoy a list of male and female names. Thanks! Enjoy!**

My mouth drops. My astonishment hardens into anger, "Well, dad, thanks for being there for me for _18 _years." "Celia," Dr. Smith pleads. "Don't you _dare _Celia me, you think you have the right to just come out to dinner then throw a whole butt load of information onto me?"

"Celia." Mom warns. "Wow, people really like to make a sentence out of my name." Dr. Smith sighs, "Jenny and I better be going. Celia, look, for a long time I never knew I even _had _a daughter. Not until I came here today actually." He glared at mom, "Isolde here _never _told me." He stretches out his hand for me, "I know I have lots of explaining to do, so let me explain. Although it would be easier for me to show you." I take his hand and he engulfs me into a hug.

I skip up the stairs taking two steps at a time, and reach my room. "What took you so long?" Jenny interrogates, "I found out some interesting information, but I'll tell you later." I rummage around my room, grabbing a suitcase and clothes, paintings and pictures. I change out of my dress and into a button down collard cameo shirt and jeans, and transform my hair into a ponytail. One last thing to do.

"Hello?" Tristan's groggy voice answers from the phone, "Tristan!" "Celia? Do you know how late it is?" "I know, I was just calling to let you know that…" My call is interrupted by a scream, "Tristan, what is going on?" No answer. "Tristan?!" Static is all I receive. I stuff my phone into my bag and run down the stairs Jenny following close behind me.

I thrust my bag into dad's hand and run out the door, hearing people screaming my name behind me. I run faster hoping that Tristan is okay, "Celia!" Jenny screams behind me, I ignore her and just keep on running. _Faster Celia, faster! _I burst open the Knight's door, dad and Jenny hot on my heels. "Tristan? George? Mr. Knight? Mrs. Knight?" "_Exterminate! Exterminate!" _Dad pulls his phone out of his pocket, "Jack, we need you. We found a lone Dalek."

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to have this, and I just **_**love **_**ending on a cliff hanger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! FYI if you don't know who Captain Jack Harkness is you might want to learn, he is muy importante in this chapter, and I'm not totally sure if he is gay, but if he is, he's straight in this fanfic (I have no problems with gay/lesbian, just gonna put that out there, but I want to add some drama between Tristan and Jack) Also thank you to** **banana minion of the pixy stix** **for the names! I really appreciate it. Some reviews would be great, I love hearing about what my readers think or if you just want to talk, PM me I also love just talking to my readers.**

**Also, sorry if it takes me so long to updates, but I am working on another fanfic (my Maximum Ride one, please check it out if you've read Maximum Ride) and another original story **

**JK one more thing. My life story of the day: So yesterday in History Class we played baseball (dun ask why, it has to do with the Civil War) and being the epic person I am, I was running to 3****rd**** base (which was actually a bucket), BUT (plot twist!) the grass was wet and I slipped. I made it to the base before being tagged out, but now, my back and arm are SO FREAKING SORE! **

**Okay now I am truly done ENJOY!**

"Who's Jack?" I asked dad, "An old friend." He replies busy with a glowing screwdriver. "And what is that?" "Sonic Screwdriver." He answers curtly. "Ah, I see." I nod.

"Hey, Doctor," a distinctly male voice says behind, I swing around startled, and what meets my eyes is a tall brunette with ice blue eyes similar to Jenny's, wearing a long grey trench coat, "Jack!" dad cheers hugging the man behind him. I turn to Jenny, her eyes glitter with amusement and she mouths, _MAN HUGS! _I double over laughing and receive and questioning glance from dad. I then shift my eyes up a centimeter and catch Jack staring at me.

"Sorry to break up the reunion," I say, all trace of laughter. Gone. "But we have a Dalek to defeat, and someone's close friend and his family to save." "Right," dad's smile fades and he turns to Jack, "Okay, this one is on me but, _no more teleporting for you._" "Fine, fine. One second." Jack's finger slams down on his wristband and he vanishes. I stand there gaping at the place where he once stood.

A flash of light, and Jack is back, this time a titanic sized gun in his hands, well, I wouldn't say the size of the titanic but it was _huge! _Jack gets a disapproving look from dad but doesn't seem to notice, "Who's ready to kill a Dalek?" He loads the gun and it makes some sort of buzzing noise. The top lights up, a blue eerie light, and a watermelon grin pushes its way out of his lips and onto his face.

_Ten minutes later…_

Dad's head peeks around the hallway of Tristan's house, it turns left then right, then left again. His hand shots out from behind him and he motions us to follow. I walk slowing toward him my feet barely touching the ground, trying to maneuver through the broken window.

Then it hear it again, "_Exterminate, Exterminate!" _This time the sound is like a fire alarm in my ears. "Celia! Duck!" Dad yells, and I do, pain rockets through me as I land in the glass, a piece managing to lodge itself in my leg. A blast of blue flies past me, Jack swings around gun in hand, and fires. I hear an explosion and I assume that the Dalek is defeated, I turn gasping in pain and see a smoking lower part of the monster.

Jack runs toward me, abandoning his gun. "Celia, are you okay?" I laugh shakily, "I just had a creature I thought I only dreamed of try to kill me, landed in glass, then saw head being blasted to bits. Other than that, I'm fine." His arms wrap around my waist, pulling my up.

My leg had subsided to a dull throbbing until now. The pressure sent shooting pain up it, causing me to cry out. "I'll just carry you." He mumbles, lifting me up into his arms, "I can walk." I offer but he shakes his head, "You're not that heavy." "Thanks?" Jack laughs a little and I crack a smile.

"_Hello?!" _Jenny yells, her hands cup around her mouth, "_It's safe, you can come out now!" _Blood runs down my leg, and Jack curses under his breath, "Doctor!" Dad turns, "got a first aid kit anywhere?" dad eyes avert to me, filled with concern, "In the TARDIS, I'll take her back." "No!" I protest, "I have to find Tristan!"

"Cee?" Tristan emerges from the stair way to the basement. "Tristan!" I cheer, "Are you okay?" his eyes glance to my leg, "What happened?" "Fell in some broken glass. No biggy." His eyes narrow as he scans Jack, "Who's this?" Jenny clears her throat, and Tristan swings around, eyes widening, "And this?" "This The Doctor," I gulp gesturing to dad, "he's my, um, dad. This here is Jenny, she's my sister, and this is Jack, a friend of my dad's." "Uh huh…"

"Look, Tristan, where are George and your parents?" Even in the dark I can still see the tears welling up in his dark blue eyes, "George is in the basement, my parents, are….dead….." My breath hitches, I can't breathe, I can't move. Memories come up to the surface of my brain.

"_Okay, mom, we won't be out _too _late!" Tristan calls out to her laughing, "You better not! Otherwise I'll have to get you two strung up onto the wall to show George what happens!" Tristan and I turn to each other and laugh like no one was listening. _

My eyes swell es I remember that night, _Prom _night, where Tristan and I went together as best friends. His home was always my sanctuary. Now his parents are gone, and I feel as though _my _parents are dead.

**I hope you enjoyed! Some reviews would be great. Ideas for upcoming chapters, people you want to see. (you can even make up your own, don't worry he/she will be disclaimed!) Now I have one more important question to ask you:**

**What do you think? Jack + Celia or Tristan + Celia? **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED (for the second time :P) **


End file.
